


Frozen

by mitigates



Series: AU One Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Atsumu has instant travel, Atsumu might be a god, Atsumu was a statue, Bokuto is whipped for Sakusa, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, They're soulmates, idk what to tag this, let it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Sakusa walked into his Intro Lit class and literally ran into the man. Sakusa was knocked on his ass because apparently his soulmate was a brick fucking wall. Sakusa glared up at him but as soon as the silver and black-haired man touched his hand to help him back up, he felt it.“You’re fucking kidding me.” Sakusa said through gritted teeth.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: AU One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Frozen

The Botanic Gardens were known for their flawless flora, abundance of beautiful plants, the wild and sculpted statues, and the myth that surrounded a particular statue near the end of the Gardens. It was tall and beautiful and the epitome of every young adult's dream.

In a world where you find the person you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with after you turn 18, soulmates run rampant. Commercial breaks are full of ads trying to sell perfume that boasts it’s higher potential of attracting your soulmate versus another brand. There’s sappy movies about people who never find their soulmates and sappier movies about the rare ones who find more than one soulmate. Poly bonds, while rare, happen differently. Normally, two soulmates will find each other but they’ll feel the tug of a third bond waiting for them. 

So many people believed there was an underlying sense of magic in the Botanic Gardens. If too many days passed after someone turned 18 and they had yet to meet their soulmate, they would take a trip to the Gardens and walk through the fields of flowers until they gained the confidence that allowed them to find their soulmate. It always worked.

Rumors said it was due to the statue. It was a man, frozen in time, a lazy smile on his face. He was carved out of smooth carrara marble, the hair stained with a slight yellow hue from years of sun exposure. His body was wrapped in beautifully carved cloth, silk looking material draped over his shoulder and across his midsection, falling just at his thigh. The popularity of the statue rose when the myth transformed into the unattainable, as it generally does with myths. It was said that the statue was waiting for his soulmate. He had been waiting centuries for a simple touch, a touch that would turn him human again.

This led to crowds upon crowds upon crowds searching out the statue to take selfies with it. Younger people who weren’t quite 18 hoping for a premature connection. Poly bonds that hadn’t yet found their third holding the statues hand in a desperate attempt at completion. 

+++++++++++

A small group from an Advanced English 124 class made their way to the end of the Gardens, the last stop on their trip. They were supposed to be writing an ode, a lyric poem addressed to a particular subject that's written in varied or irregular meter. They made the trip to find inspiration. One group member in particular was having a hard time.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was part of an unfinished poly bond. He met his soulmate on the first day of college. Sakusa avidly avoided meeting anybody before college after realizing the pure chance of the meeting could derail his education. He didn’t plan to meet anybody until he was completely finished with school, but as always, fate had other plans.

Sakusa walked into his Intro Lit class and literally ran into the man. Sakusa was knocked on his ass because apparently his soulmate was a brick fucking wall. Sakusa glared up at him but as soon as the silver and black-haired man touched his hand to help him back up, he felt it.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Sakusa said through gritted teeth. He knocked the other man’s hand away and stood up, appreciating that he was a few inches taller.

“Wow.” was the only word the other man said.

Sakusa glared and went to find a seat near the back of the room. He settled in his seat and sighed loudly as his official soulmate sat next to him. 

“Wow, you’re-”

“What?” Sakusa snapped.

“Fuck. You’re kind of a dick but damn you’re  _ gorgeous _ . I never thought he’d look like you do.”

Sakusa glanced over and could appreciate the sentiment. He wasn’t bad looking either (which really meant Sakusa had more than noticed the way his t-shirt stretched across his chest and the particularly flawless golden shade of his eyes).

“I’m Bokuto. Or Koutarou. Either is fine.”

“Sakusa.”

“That’s it?” Bokuto frowned slightly and for whatever dumb fated reason, it made Sakusa’s heart sting.

Sakusa glanced at Bokuto. “Kiyoomi.”

Bokuto lit up, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Kiyoomi. Doesn’t that mean sacred and beautiful?”

“Your name means thick owl.”

Bokuto tried to hide his laugh. “Yeah, I uh-”

“It fits you.” Sakusa motioned toward Bokuto’s hair and the rest of him.

“Was that a compliment, Kiyo?”

Sakusa glared at the nickname. “Yes.” Honesty was the best policy, wasn’t it?

+++++++++++

That encounter led to the two of them, a full two years later, examining a patch of purple orchids. Bokuto said they reminded him of Sakusa (they symbolize purity and Sakusa could appreciate the comparison). Sakusa thought that the yellow iris was perfect for Bokuto because Bokuto was the most passionate person he had ever met. It showed in their academic life, personal life, and especially their  _ sex life _ .

“Hey Kiyo, let’s go take a picture with that statue!” Bokuto said suddenly as he saw the crowd surrounding it dissipate. 

“Hard pass.” Sakusa muttered as he started sketching the flower he was studying.

Bokuto squatted down next to him and reached out to turn Sakusa’s face. Sakusa was ready to throw him a glare until he saw the faint redness in Bokuto’s cheeks, something that happened when he was embarrassed to tell Sakusa something. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You feel it, don’t you? It isn’t just me?” Bokuto’s voice was quieter than Sakusa had ever heard it before. Just another thing to add to the growing list of items that made Sakusa’s chest tighten when it came to his boyfriend.

Sakusa nodded slowly. Of course he felt it, too. They were missing something... _ someone _ .

“Maybe if we touch it, we will find him.” Bokuto sounded hopeful, as he always did. His hope was his sword but Sakusa’s fears were his shield. Sakusa worried that Bokuto felt the pull of a third bond as well. He worried that he was too much to put up with. He worried that Bokuto would make the same realization so many others before him had and admit that Sakusa just wasn’t worth the time. He worried- “Stop.” Bokuto’s voice was in his ear, speaking softly. Bokuto gently kissed the shell of Sakusa’s ear.

“I’m not-”

“Kiyoomi. Come on. Let’s just try.” Bokuto stood up and held his hand out.

Sakusa knew he had a choice. Bokuto wasn’t going to force him to do anything. He always offered him an out to things that Bokuto knew his boyfriend would find uncomfortable. Sakusa stood and realized this wasn’t one of those things. He took Bokuto’s hand and followed him to the statue.

The sculpture reminded Sakusa of Bokuto. They were both tall, strong, and chiseled in several different ways. They shared the same thick thighs, muscle defined on all sides, and the same broad shoulders. 

“You go first.” Sakusa was gently nudged forward.

He stood in front of the statue and stared into his lifeless marble eyes.  _ Here goes nothing _ .

Sakusa’s fingertips touched the palm of the statue. He traced the carefully carved lines of his palm and the indentions where his knuckles were.

Nothing happened.

Bokuto shrugged. “It was worth a shot, yeah?”

Sakusa’s eyes snapped back to the statue’s eyes. “Kou- touch his other hand.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, amused that Sakusa was actually taking an interest in the myth. Bokuto stepped forward and lightly touched the statues other hand. 

In a puff of dust that made Sakusa lift his mask and choke behind it: he appeared.

Sakusa violently coughed as he ingested what could only be described as dead skin and pollen. Bokuto rushed to his side, rubbing his back and offering him water, but not taking his eyes off of the face that was smirking at the two of them.

Sakusa caught his breath and seethed at the former statue. “You’re fucking  _ kidding _ me.” The forer statue was slumped dramatically in both of their arms. Sakusa immediately dropped him.

Bokuto grinned at him. “Hey! That’s what you said when we first met!”

The statue stared at the two of them, his smirk not leaving his face. He put his hands on his hips and gazed around at the onlookers surrounding them from his spot on the floor. “Fuckin’ finally, man. Do ya know how long I’ve been in there? Sheesh.” He ran a hand through his blonde hair and shook out any remnants of dust. 

Sakusa coughed again, downing the rest of Bokuto’s water. “You’re trying to fucking kill me!” Sakusa shot at the blonde.

He smiled in response. “Atsumu.”

“ _ What _ .”

“My name is Atsumu. You’ll learn to love me.” Atsumu winked. 

Bokuto  _ giggled _ and tried to cover up the action by shielding Sakusa from any further penetrations of foreign airborne substances. “Bokuto. This beauty is Sakusa. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Atsumu leaned forward slightly, staring up at Sakusa. “Is he okay?”

“No-”

“He’ll be fine.” Bokuto waved away the concern. Bokuto was holding Sakusa up and opening a second bottle of water that he had stuffed in his jacket. Sakusa's violent coughing stopped and he decided instead he was going to make himself as small as possible. Bokuto frowned at his shaky form and looked up at Atsumu. “Uh- I just, well we- I guess? Just need to get him outta here. He doesn’t like crowds.”

Atsumu nodded and stood up, his robes moving back into place. “Your place?”

Bokuto glanced at Sakusa who was hesitant in his nodding. “Yeah, we can go to our place. I parked-”

Before Bokuto could finish his sentence, they were back in his living room. Bokuto immediately ran to the bathroom and vomited. Sakusa grimaced as he steadied himself.

He glared at Atsumu. “What the fuck was that?”

Atsumu smirked in response. “Just some instant travel. Comes in handy.”

“Never again.” Sakusa sunk into the couch, still holding his head.

“Let me-”

“Don’t touch me,” 

Atsumu frowned. “Want me to wash my hands or something?”

Sakusa rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. People have been groping you for years. Who knows what else you’ve been touched with.”

“True, true.” Atsumu glanced toward the bathroom. “Is there another bathroom?”

Sakusa pointed toward the second bathroom, something he insisted on when he and Bokuto moved in together. “Yes but you have to clean up after yourself.”

Bouto stumbled out of the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. “Wait- wait. Use mine. Don’t use his.” Bokuto blushed as he glanced down at Atsumu’s bare thighs. “Um, do you need- clothes?”

“That’d be great. I can finally get out of this.”

To Bokuto’s embarrassment and Sakusa’s absolute surprise, Atsumu dropped his robes to the floor and was now standing in their living room completely naked. Bokuto covered his eyes but his mouth hung open. Sakusa grunted, removed his jacket, and beamed Atsumu in the face with it. 

“Have you no decency?” Sakusa questioned through gritted teeth.

“You’re my soulmates, I figure y’all will see me naked eventually anyway.” Atsumu put his hands on his hips and continued standing there in all his glory.

“This is- this is- this- Uh, Kiyo, are you okay?” Bokuto kept his hand over his eyes as he moved to check on his boyfriend. 

Atsumu tilted his head slightly at the whispered words between them. He bent over to pick up his robes and tied them around his waist. “I apologize. I’ve been told I’m a bit brash.”

Bokuto rubbed circles into Sakusa’s back as the latter man scowled at Atsumu. 

“You think?” Sakusa snapped.

Bokuto led Sakusa into his bedroom and closed the door quietly. He brought out a t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of shorts for Atsumu to change into.

“Sorry about that, he’s just- he’s a little hard to get to know.”

Atsumu nodded as he accepted the clothes. “I figured as much.” He clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously. “Let’s get this going!” Atsumu dove at Bokuto. Bokuto shrieked loudly and jumped out of the way causing Atsumu to fall face first into the floor. 

Sakusa poked his head out of the door and grimaced at the scene in front of him. “Koutarou- he’s bleeding on the floor.”

Bokuto’s eyes were widening by the second, very close to popping out of his head. He started wildly waving his hands around, unsure if he was more concerned of Sakusa’s incoming reaction from Atsumu’s blood dripping onto their recently cleaned wood or that the bleeding man hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor or well...that there was a bleeding man.

Bokuto lifted Atsumu by his shoulders, rolling him onto his back. Atsumu was smiling at the ceiling. “Oh fuck! He’s going into shock!” Bokuto cried out.

Sakusa stood over Atsumu and glared down at him. “He’s fucking  _ weird _ .”

“Are you okay? Atsumu! ARE. YOU. OKAY!” Bokuto enunciated the words with a rough jerk of Atsumu’s shoulders. 

“Yeah.” Atsumu sniffled, his eyes watering at the corners, a few drops of blood dripping from his nose. “I forgot what it was like to feel, ya know?”

Bokuto immediately burst into tears.

Sakusa took a hesitant step toward him but couldn’t decide between dealing with Bokuto’s ugly crying, snot included, or the blood nose below him. He decided to deal with neither.

“I hate it here.” Sakusa muttered to himself. He disappeared into the bathroom. From a safe distance, he threw a packet of wet wipes and tissues at them. He went back into his room.

Bokuto wiped his face. Atsumu wiped his face.

Bokuto sniffled and cleared his cheeks of tears. “That’s how he shows his love.”

Atsumu sat up, face cleaned, and nudged Bokuto. “Sorry I tried to attack you with my love.”

Bokuto shrugged. “It’s alright. I do it, too. Just take it slow with Kiyo, he’s a little sensitive, but once you get there… He’s the best person I’ve ever met.”

The look of fondness and complete endearment that crossed Bokuto’s face when he thought about Sakusa made Atsumu fully appreciative of his fated soulmates.

This was going to be  _ perfect _ .

  
  
  
  


(It wasn’t perfect but they made do with what they had.)


End file.
